


黑色五日谈

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 本文由五个历史向小故事组成。1871年，普鲁士统一了德意志。基尔和小路德住一起，每天都要给弟弟念睡前故事。为了寻找新的读本，基尔求助于罗维诺。罗维诺借给他《黑色五日谈》。等基尔回到家，才发现这并不是一本童话书，而是记录不为人知的真实历史事件的备忘录。主要cp是普罗马，也有医圣、亲子分、北南伊。





	1. Chapter 1

Lo cunto de li cunti

 

德意志帝国刚成立不久，作为普鲁士王国的基尔伯特成天忙得不可开交：白天他要代表年幼的路德维希处理国务，晚上还要回家照顾这个可爱的弟弟。即使如此，基尔并没有什么不满足的——他作为德语地区最强大的王国统一了德意志，欧洲强国的地位坚不可摧，在外交上尽可以摆出一副不可一世的样子，回到家又可以和小路德共享天伦之乐，他觉得自己简直是统治着富饶又幸福的国度的国王，而聪明乖巧的小路德是将来要继承王位的小王子。

为此，他暂时放下军人坚毅的形象，变得喜爱起童话故事书来。无论他多么疲劳，晚上总是坚持给小路德念一篇睡前故事，自己也在做梦时可以摆脱那些血腥的战场回忆场面。

“很久很久以前，灰姑娘和她的继母以及两个姐姐住在一起……”

“哥哥，可以暂停一下吗？”这晚，很少打断基尔念书的路德突然轻轻地说。

“什么事呢，我可爱的小路德？”基尔坐在床边，温柔地朝被窝里的路德微笑。

“这个故事你已经讲过了，还有新的故事吗？”

“这个嘛……”基尔认真地翻看手中巨大的精装《格林童话》，发现每个故事都做了便签，说明他统统都念过了。“抱歉啊，路德，已经没有新的故事了……”基尔不好意思地挠挠他银白色的头发。

看到基尔困扰的样子，路德说：“没关系，哥哥，那就继续讲灰姑娘的故事吧。”

基尔很开心有这样善解人意的弟弟，他的保护欲又犯了，决心明天一定要及时解决这个问题。

 

基尔来拜访位于罗马的费里家。他先是严肃地与费里讨论普鲁士和意大利双边贸易的事情，平日看起来懒散的费里在谈生意方面却意外精明，在一番讨价还价之后终于得到双方都满意的结果，使得基尔这个更擅长打仗的军事国家在心中擦了一把汗。

“对了，基尔，我要给你介绍一个人~”费里开心地将眼睛眯成一条缝，拍手说道。

“哦？是谁？”基尔一边低头整理文件一边问。

费里摇了一下办公桌上的铃铛。

不久，房间的门开了，一个五官和身材都几乎和费里一模一样的年轻人走进来，只是他的发色更深更有光泽、金绿眼睛更透亮，这样的反衬反倒让他的外貌更吸引人。与身着华丽衣裳的费里不同，他只穿了一件单薄的白衬衫，如果仔细看的话，会发现白色的袖口沾有一些泥土，黑色的裤脚有折叠的痕迹。

“给你介绍哦，”费里跳过去挽住年轻人的手臂，“这是我哥哥罗维诺，很帅气吧！”

基尔赶紧从座位上站起来，不小心把文件碰洒了一地，“……哥哥大人？”

“……”罗维诺看了他一眼，发现两人四目相接时，又赶紧把脸转到另一边。

“不好意思啊，基尔，哥哥有点害羞呢~自从我们住一起之后，他变得喜欢呆在家里，很少出来见人，这也是为什么我到现在才把他介绍给你的原因~”

“啊，没关系，”基尔觉得自己很尴尬，“我们很早以前就认识了。”

“我知道的呀~”费里笑着说，“我只是想作为他的弟弟，重新介绍给基尔认识嘛~Ve~”然后他推了一下罗维诺的后背，悄声说，“哥哥还有事情要忙吧？可以先回去啦~”

“那个、”基尔急忙说，“请等一下，我有事情要拜托哥哥大人。”

正要离去的罗维诺立刻停下了脚步，“……什么事？”

“我想向哥哥大人借一本书。”

“什么书？”

“一本17世纪用那不勒斯语写的童话书，我忘了叫什么来着……”基尔摸着自己的下巴思考。

“童话书？是要给神圣……不，路德看吗？”费里问。

“是啊，家里的童话书我都给他念过了，请问……”

“《五日谈》，”罗维诺轻轻转过头，“那本书叫做《五日谈》，在我的图书馆里有，编码是BG1632IP。我还有事要做，先失陪了。”说着，罗维诺快步离开了房间。

 

这天晚饭后，基尔先到自己书房里“预习”临睡前就要念给路德的从罗维诺那里借来的童话书。由于此书是那不勒斯语，基尔读起来很吃力，找不到字典，他只能依靠自己的拉丁语知识和忘得差不多的西西里语来解读，因此按照计划，他一天只能看一个故事。

然而，在他看完第一段后，全身变得冷汗直冒——这哪里是童话故事集，分明是一本历史书，而且，记载的居然都是他认识的人/国家的事情。

他赶紧合上书本看书脊上的编号：BG1632IPN. IPN？Il Pentamerone Nero？书本由于太古旧而失去了标题页，但是基尔可以猜出来——这本书是《黑色五日谈》。

他才发现自己在图书馆里拿错了书，但是为时已晚，他绝对不能将这本书念给路德，不，谁都不可以看这本书，这是罗维诺的秘密。

等确认书房的门上好锁后，他又回到书桌前，迫不及待地继续看下去：

 

第一日：我最后的罗马诺

第二日：兰斯洛特与桂妮维亚

第三日：洛/蒙/德湖

第四日：莎乐美

第五日：罗慕路斯与雷穆斯


	2. 我最后的罗马诺

My Last Romano

 

“哟，基尔，是什么风把你吹来啦？”披着红色军装外套的安东尼奥面带笑容，坐到红色雕花沙发椅上。

“听说你最近受了伤，本大爷来看你啊！”基尔翘着二郎腿，双臂跨放在阔气的沙发椅上。

“受伤？”安东看了看军装外套下面缠着绷带的自己的手臂，又微笑着说：“你是说这个吗？小意思啦~倒是你啊，胸前的扣子是不是掉啦？”

“哈？”基尔低头看自己破了又补补了又破的外套，发现安东说的没错，于是将前排扣子统统解开，“这样就看不出来了吧？”

“确实如此，基尔好聪明！可是衣服都破成这样子了，风吹不会冷吗？”

“不会啊，本大爷是热血男儿，不怕冷，kesesesese~”基尔得意洋洋地拍拍胸脯。

这时候，巴洛克风格的华丽会客厅门打开了，罗维诺端着茶具走进来。“不要告诉我你忙得连穿衣服都顾不上，这个日/耳/曼混蛋。”他在基尔面前放上茶杯，又生气地鼓起腮帮，转身给安东杯具，“混蛋东尼，要不是你这个傻帽给英/国人揍了，萝拉又搬出去了，我才不给你沏茶呢，去死吧！”

“Gracias，我的罗马诺对亲分真好~”安东开心地笑着。

“你们感情一直很好嘛！”基尔有些羡慕地说。

罗维诺脸上露出不满的表情，不知道是不是故意的，他在给基尔倒茶时居然把茶水倒到了基尔的衣服上，顿时形成一大片茶色水迹。“啊呀，可恶！”

“基尔的破衣服彻底报废咯~”安东睁大了绿色的圆眼睛。

“不就是一点水迹嘛，还可以穿的！对吧，哥哥大人？”基尔对着罗维诺咧嘴笑，可是罗维诺低着头无精打采的样子。

“没事的没事的……！”基尔连忙试图安慰。

“我刚好有件要扔掉的外套可以给你……”罗维诺离开会客厅，过了一会儿，拿着一件对于他来说过于宽大的军装外套走进来。

“给你。虽然我的失败作难看的不成样子，总比你身上这套乞丐装好一万倍可恶。”罗维诺毫不客气地将手作外套扔给基尔。

“谢谢哥哥大人！”基尔一副受宠若惊的样子。

“罗马诺呀，你不会是用了我们家的窗帘布吧？”安东说。

“才没有！”

“你早和亲分说就行了嘛，我给你钱，买多少件衣服都没问题呀~窗帘布不适合做军装吧~”

“不许你批评我的作品，笨蛋东尼！”罗维诺向安东吐舌头。

“我觉得很好看啊，本大爷回去就把它穿上，kesesesese~”基尔将军装整整齐齐地折叠好，然后收起来。

 

这天晚上，等基尔回去后，安东突然把罗维诺拉进他的卧室，并重重地关上门。

“你弄痛我了，混蛋东尼！”罗维诺揉揉自己被安东用力抓红的手腕，生气地说。

“你说什么，我的罗马诺？”安东一边微笑着，一边挽起衣袖向靠在墙边的罗维诺缓缓走去。

“不要过来，可恶！”罗维诺不断向后退缩直到墙角，当他发现已经无路可退时，安东高大的影子笼罩在他看起来只有13岁的瘦小身体上。

“你说什么，亲分听不见呀~”安东突然狠狠地扇了罗维诺一记耳光，瘦弱的少年顿时一屁股坐到了地上。

“我说你弄痛我了，混蛋！”罗维诺的脸颊火辣辣地发痛，脑袋被震得发昏。他没有力气站起来去回击面前这个身强力壮的西/班/牙人，只能用怒吼表示反抗，然而一个13岁的孩子能有多么坚强呢？他的身体颤颤发抖，疼痛和害怕使他的眼泪流了出来。

“啊呀，你怎么哭了，我可爱的罗马诺，”安东蹲下来，假装温柔地给罗维诺擦眼泪，他的手指用力过度，给少年娇嫩的脸上留下淡淡的手指印。“知道我为什么打你吗，罗马诺？”

“因为你是个善于嫉妒的混蛋。”

“看来以往给你的教训还不够呀，罗马诺，居然偷拿亲分的钱去买材料给基尔做衣服呢~”

“你不是说用窗帘布做的吗？”

“难道我要让他知道你有多么用心为他做衣服？让他得意？好啊，亲分给你遮风挡雨的地方，让你衣食无忧，你就这样报答我？若不是我，你早就被列强欺负得支离破碎了，还有机会站这里和我作对？”

“现在也好不到哪里去，当时还不如跟了法/兰/西！”

“当时你的一半领土被分了出去，法/兰/西已经对变小了的你不感兴趣了……当然，我也没有恋/童/癖，只好耐心等着你长大，这么说来，”安东托起罗维诺的下巴，使劲地捏，“罗马诺最近越来越漂亮了呢，亲分本来还想再等等，不过也该是时候了。”

“不要碰我，你就是个恋/童/癖，混蛋！”罗维诺向安东吐了一口口水。

“你/他/妈倒是越来越不听话了！”安东突然转过罗维诺的身子，将他两只纤细的手臂扭到背后，扯下他的裤腰带将双手绑起来。

“放开我，死混蛋！”罗维诺嘶声大喊。

“你要是不老实点，我就让那家伙知道！”安东从床头拿来一根皮鞭，拉起罗维诺的上衣，露出伤痕累累的背部。

 

第二天，穿上崭新的深蓝色军装外套的基尔英姿飒爽地再次来到雄伟的西/班/牙宫殿。金碧辉煌的大厅二楼挂着一整排巨大的油画，几乎都是出自名家之手，然而放在卡/拉/瓦/乔的《莎/乐/美和施/洗/者/约/翰的头颅》 右边、靠近窗户的一副油画吸引了基尔的注意力：

画中的少年约摸13岁，深棕色的卷发，金绿色的大眼睛纯真无邪，红润的腮帮微微鼓起，表情十分惹人喜爱。细长的脖子下是一身华丽的衣裳，绿色的蕾丝和他的眼睛格外相称。大概只有无忧无虑的富足生活从可以养育出如此美丽优雅的人儿了吧。

正当基尔看得出神的时候，安东不知不觉地在他身后出现。

“画的不错吧？这是《我最后的罗马诺》。”

“最后的？”基尔奇怪地问道。

“对，从前这里还挂着提姆和萝拉的画像，后来他们陆续搬出去了，如今我只剩下罗马诺一个人了。”安东指着窗口另一边空荡荡的墙壁。

“原来如此、原来如此。”

“我是绝不会把他让给任何人的，因为我爱他。”安东微笑着，将窗帘拉下来，遮挡住了罗维诺的画像和窗外过于刺眼的太阳光。


	3. 兰斯洛特与桂妮维亚

Lancelot and Guinevere 

 

他是被关在金子做的鸟笼中一只娇贵的小鸟。阳光明媚的下午，他在养着各种奇花异草的巨大笼子里悠闲地梳理自己的羽毛——丰满且有光泽，即使把主人的金山银山堆积起来也盖不住那五彩缤纷的颜色，长长的尾巴像架在两座悬崖之间的彩虹，从笼子一端跨越到另一端——那是多么漂亮的羽毛！即使打理一整个下午也不会感到厌倦……忽然一个身穿红衣的男人走过他的笼子前面。

“放我出去！放我出去！”他大声叫喊。

“今天的歌声也很好听呢，我亲爱的罗马诺。”男人朝他微笑了一下，出远门去了。

远处又走来一个骑着白马的白衣骑士，罗维诺深知他就是自己的救星，于是赶紧飞到笼子边上，想张嘴大喊，然而这次却怎么都发不出声音……

 

那是一个慵懒的下午，罗维诺从午睡的梦境中醒来，精神空虚的他起床的第一件事就是照照卧室里的镜子。镜子中映出的是一位刚步入14岁花季的少年，金绿色的大眼睛流露出纯真又无辜的眼神，闷热的卧室让他的脸颊变得像熟透的番茄般红扑扑的，双唇犹如玫瑰花瓣般娇嫩，宽松的轻薄睡衣下面如丝般光滑的皮肤若隐若现。罗维诺松了一口气，最近由于身体成长得太快，他很怕有一天醒来会突然认不出自己，或许会变得老态龙钟，又或许会变成其他物种，例如一只鸟。但即使变成一只鸟，也还是会被安东关在笼子里，无法获得自由吧。

他要的自由究竟会不会到来？哪怕是一刻钟也好，就像这样一个天气晴朗的下午，趁着安东不在家，他从三楼的卧室光着脚一口气跑下楼梯，使劲推开沉重的大厅金属大门，冲到院子里，在宽阔的翠绿大草坪上一路狂奔，把自己想象成在天空自由翱翔的小鸟……

可是即便是王宫的大院子也不如天空那样无边无际、毫无阻碍——就在罗维诺要避开花坛、拐向另一边时，才发现隐藏在拐角处的大石头，眼看着刹不住脚就要撞上去了：

“哥哥大人，小心！”  
一个身着普兰色军装的高大男人及时搂住了罗维诺的细腰，将他倾斜的身子捞了起来，顺手搂进了怀里。

“基尔？不对，你、你这日/耳/曼混蛋从哪里冒出来的，可恶！”等罗维诺回过神，发现自己竟然被强壮的臂膀搂着，吓了一跳。

基尔赶紧松开双臂，扑通一声在罗维诺跟前单膝跪下了。“失礼了，哥哥大人。”  
突然受到如此大礼，罗维诺满脸通红：“拜托，我小小一个国家，怎能经得起普/鲁/士王国的跪拜，别羞辱我了，快给我起来，这个混蛋。”  
“可是你依然是令我尊敬的哥哥大人。”基尔抬起头，深红色的双眼露出真诚的目光。

“知道了知道了，我求你赶快起来好不好！”  
看着罗维诺十分急躁的样子，基尔终于起身。外表已经成年的他比14岁的罗维诺高出一个头，长年累月的战斗使他浑身长满健壮的肌肉，即使皮肤比罗维诺的苍白，却因为历经风霜而显得粗糙许多。他身上这身笔挺的军装是他在成为王国之后第一件豪华的服装，而且是罗维诺瞒着安东偷偷给他做的，之前破旧的衣裳差点让他在大国面前丢尽颜面。

这回轮到罗维诺抬头和基尔说话了：“这么看来，你穿起我做的衣服简直像换了个人嘛，真是人靠衣装马靠鞍。”  
“真是太谢谢哥哥大人了，我现在每天都穿这套衣服，本大爷有没有变得很帅啊？kesesese~”基尔得意地咧嘴笑起来，还特意在罗维诺面前转了一圈。

“每天？”罗维诺立刻一副恶心要吐的样子，“不是吧，你不换衣服脏不脏？！”  
“男子汉不怕脏，kesesesese！”基尔继续叉腰大笑。

罗维诺叹了一口气，看看四周发现没有人，于是拉起基尔的手臂，“我再给你做几套衣服，跟我来。”

 

罗维诺把基尔带到宫殿的一个侧门，进去是一条狭长的走廊，在任意的两扇房门之间，罗维诺摸索到一个开关，按下去，墙壁居然自动打开了，原来里面是一个密室。“快进来，”罗维诺小声地说，把基尔拉进房间，又迅速轻轻关上门。

这个密室房间完全没有窗口，但是比室外凉快。房间杂乱无章，堆放了许多布料、小配件、剪裁工具以及好几个人台。有洁癖的基尔很想立即打扫如此凌乱不堪的房间，但是当他随意捡起地上的小配饰仔细一看发现工艺如此精致之后，心情又平静下来。接着，基尔又发现房间正中央的一个人台穿着一身华丽的白衬衫，不禁走上去细细欣赏裁缝精湛的手艺。

“这是我的制衣室，别碰坏了东西啊这个混蛋。”罗维诺交叉双手，嘟起腮帮。

“这、这些衣服都是哥哥大人一个人做的？”基尔一脸崇拜地问，“太精致了！随便一件都是高级订制品啊！”  
“没这么夸张吧？”因为是仅属于个人的密室，还是第一次有其他人进来，听到自己的作品得到如此高的评价，罗维诺害羞地把头转过另一边。

“哥哥大人真的要给本大爷做衣服吗？价格太高的话我可能付不起啊！”  
“……你觉得我会问你要钱吗？”罗维诺背对着基尔，声音低沉了下去，平日的傲娇似乎一瞬间被无缘无故的悲伤取代。

罗维诺突然的转变仿佛给了这个看起来粗枝大叶的大块头重重的一击，基尔立刻收起开玩笑的语气，担心地伸出一只手从背后搭在罗维诺的肩膀上，“我开玩笑的，哥哥大人。我知道你很乐意给我做衣服。”这么说着，他感到这只瘦弱的肩膀开始微微颤抖，他很害怕罗维诺会突然哭出来，于是大胆地伸出双手环住了比自己瘦小太多的罗维诺的身体——此时两个人的距离如此贴近，基尔稍微低头就可以闻到罗维诺柔软的卷发散发出来的柠檬味清香，而罗维诺也可以感受到基尔壮实的胸膛里那颗扑通扑通直跳的心。

罗维诺没有尝试挣脱身后基尔的拥抱，两人就这样默默地站了好久，最终是基尔打破了沉默：

“他对你好吗？”  
这个问题让罗维诺一直强忍到现在的眼泪终于夺眶而出，滚烫的泪滴不断落在了基尔强壮的手臂上。

“为什么你不早点告诉我？本大爷立刻发动战争，把你抢过来！”基尔搂紧了怀里的少年。

战争？多么可怕的事情！倘若这两个大国打起来，将会殃及无数人，万一普/鲁/士输了，罗维诺觉得自己这两百年来一直苦苦隐瞒事实的气力就白费了，再说，基尔和安东不是铁杆哥们吗，自己怎能破坏他两的手足之情？  
昔日成熟的人格又回到了这个终于成长为14岁的年轻身体中——罗维诺轻轻擦了一下眼泪，挣开基尔的束缚，冷静地转身对这个怒火中烧的军人说：“他不在身边，我寂寞了。”  
基尔觉得自己误会了，顿时收回怒气，羞愧得满脸通红，“这、这样啊……”  
罗维诺一头扎在了基尔的怀中。

“哥哥大人？”基尔变得不知所措。

“让我把你想象成他，就当做我给你做衣服的费用。”罗维诺轻声说。

“我、我该怎么做好呢？”此刻的基尔就连脖子都红了。

“抱我。”罗维诺的语气非常坚决。

明知道对方是自己最好朋友的心上人，基尔的本能还是抵抗不住罗维诺的命令，乖乖再次伸手抱住了昔日的主子。

“还愣着做什么？快吻我啊，笨蛋。”罗维诺抬起头，金绿色的大眼睛依然泪光闪闪。

面对如此纯情、如此脆弱的人，基尔心生怜悯，低下头轻轻亲吻罗维诺眼角的泪水，然后顺着泪痕一路往下一直亲吻到两片柔软的嘴唇。

对于饥渴了好长时间的罗维诺来说，基尔充满爱怜的吻就像给久旱未雨的森林洒下的恩惠之雨，触动了这位意/大/利少年火热的心，使他放下所有戒备和顾忌，拉起基尔的衣领，主动加深两个人的吻，直到气喘吁吁。

在基尔还在回味刚才美好的热情的时候，罗维诺居然掀起白色的薄长袍，从内裤里掏出自己微微肿胀的生殖器。

“哥哥大人？”基尔沙哑的声音略带惊讶。

“摸我，基尔……”罗维诺抓起基尔宽大的左手掌，放在自己的生殖器上。

这回，基尔没有按照罗维诺的指示去做，而是一口气公主抱起这个轻飘飘的少年，走到旁边的沙发将他放了下来。他掀开白色的长袍，一只手搂着罗维诺的腰，另一只手握住勃起的生殖器，然后双膝跪在地上，低头吸允这美妙的凸起。

不久，随着罗维诺一声声甜美的娇喘，充满了爱与饥渴的液体统统射进了基尔喉咙里。

“基尔、基尔……”疲乏地仰卧在沙发上的罗维诺向基尔伸出双手。

“我在这里，哥哥大人，”听到自己的名字被叫唤着，基尔弯腰伏在罗维诺身上，很快，他感到罗维诺的手伸进了自己的裤裆，肿胀的分身被握住了。

“我、我要你……”罗维诺张开了洁白的双腿，下面小小的粉红色洞穴若隐若现，“快进来……”  
“哥哥大人，这怎么可以……”基尔狠心将罗维诺的手抽出裤裆，即使他自己也忍得很难受、即使自己硕大的分身渴求着从狭小的空间里解放出来。

“我要你啊，基尔……”罗维诺双腿依然敞开着，流着眼泪央求。

“抱歉，哥哥大人，即使你把我当做安东，我也无法背叛自己的朋友……”基尔一只手捂住自己的脸，把头扭到另一边。

“我什么时候叫东尼的名字了吗？”  
“就是因为这样，更不可以……”  
“我这样求你，你也不愿意吗？”罗维诺无论怎么努力地擦眼泪，泪水还是止不住往下落。

看着昔日的主人被自己害得如此伤心，基尔的胸口也痛得快要裂开了，可是他还是无法进行下一步——他小心翼翼地帮罗维诺拉下长袍，覆盖住他赤裸的下身，然后抱起罗维诺，轻轻抚摸他的小脑袋，陪着他一起哭。

罗维诺好想对这个毫不知情的忠实的骑士诉说自己一切的苦楚——他在这里受尽虐待和冷漠，心中一直惦念着基尔，无奈却身在牢笼。此时，他只要说出口，基尔一定会立刻带他离开：

“带我走吧，我的骑士。”  
他的内心在呐喊，可是他的身体却僵硬得像一块石头。


	4. 洛/蒙/德湖

Loch Lomond

 

烟雨迷蒙的泰/晤/士河面上淌着滚滚泥沙，阴沉沉的天空提早迎来了黑夜，远处隐隐约约出现了白色的船帆，几只海鸥像幽灵一般飞舞在船周围，很快被轻快的小船远远甩在了后面。

小船在雨雾和黑暗中一往直前，来到不久前刚亮起灯火的市中心河边一栋高耸的堡垒前。在塔上放哨的士兵看到船头红底白十字的旗帜，急忙命人打开圣托/马/斯塔下面的闸门，小船得以顺利靠上码头，里面走出一个穿着黑色长袍的高个子年轻人。

年轻人衣服上绣着的巨大白色八角十字立即成了他在这个戒备森严的堡垒中的通行证，所有士兵都为他让开了道路，直到他匆匆来到西南角二楼的露台，一座称为“盐/塔”的紧闭铁门前，两把锋利的剑拦住了他。

“站住！这里是关押重犯的地方，任何人都不许进入！”两个全副武装的士兵大喝道。

“我有英/格/兰的许可。”年轻人不动声色地拿出一张羊皮纸，在士兵面前敞开。

看到上面红色的蜡印，士兵们赶紧收起手中的剑，向年轻人鞠了一躬，“失礼了，请进，圣/约/翰骑士团先生。”

铁门被迅速地打开，又被急匆匆地关上。

和外面寒冷潮湿的空气相反，房间里迎面扑来温暖的气息——多亏了一个正在熊熊燃烧的壁炉。紧靠着壁炉的是一张四个柱子的床铺，圆形的天花板吊着几盏蜡烛，对于没有电灯的中世纪来说，这样的照明已经非常奢侈。壁炉另一边，一个纤细的身影正跪在墙壁上刻着的十字架下面祈祷。听到铁门开关的响声，跪着的人在胸前快速画了一个十字，然后转过头来：

“约翰！怎么是你？”身材看起来已经有十八岁的少年有着一张比花季的少女还要美丽纯真的脸庞，紫水晶般的大眼睛露出又惊又喜的目光。和被称为约翰的刚进来的年轻人一样，少年穿着僧侣袍子，不过是白色的，上面绣着红色的十字。

“我得到亚瑟的批准，好不容易才来到这里，所罗门。”约翰年纪看起来和所罗门差不多，但是他严谨的举止、高大的身材和棱角分明的俊俏脸庞，总让人觉得他是两人中比较年长的那个。他脱下披风，拍落身上的雨水，环顾了一下室内，“看起来你住的还不错，我以为他们对你施了酷刑呢。”

所罗门拿过约翰湿漉漉的披风，挂在壁炉旁边，然后咯咯地笑起来，“对啊，这圆形的屋顶让我想起耶/路/撒/冷的圆形教堂，我还在墙上刻了十字架以便按时祈祷。他们不敢亏待我，否则等我日后无罪释放，会回头找他们算账的，毕竟圣/殿骑士团的势力在伦/敦实在是太大了。”

“无罪释放？你明白自己现在是什么情况吗？”

“不就是被法/国的腓/力/四/世扣上莫须有的罪名嘛，很快就会真相大白，我就可以出去了。”所罗门眼睛眯成一条缝，露出天真无邪的笑容。

“如果你真的清白无辜，我也不必费心插手此事了。”约翰走到刻着十字架的墙边上，看到分成八个角的十字形状，微微皱了皱深色的眉头。“我今天刚找过亚瑟，他都和我说了。”

“他说了什么？”终于，所罗门收起了笑容。

“腓/力/四/世在10月13日突袭之后，搜查了整个法/国的圣/殿居所，收集了许多对圣/殿骑士团不利的证据。他指控你们举办异端仪式，进行偶像崇拜。”

“偶像崇拜？”

“我想你最清楚不过了……”约翰顿了一下，指着十字架下面刻着一个小小的拉/丁语单词“Ioannes”，“你说，这是什么？”

“这是洗/礼/者约/翰的名字啊~”

“圣/殿的主保人不是耶/稣和所/罗/门/王吗？为什么你们圣/殿要崇拜我们的主保人？”

“他们都是圣人啊，难道你就不崇拜耶稣？”

“但是，举行崇拜洗/礼/者/约/翰的仪式，在仪式上每个骑士团成员亲吻圣/约/翰的头颅的行为，是不合法的。很不幸，罗/马/教/廷把这称为异端。”

“就这些？我不认为只因为少部分乡下的成员扭曲了团规，他们就要置圣/殿骑士团于死地。”

“非要我说出来吗？”约翰握紧的双拳咯咯作响，从紧咬的双唇中挤出几个字，“同/性/恋……”

“什么同/性/恋？”所罗门的脸色看起来有些发青，但仍然装出无辜的样子。

“那天晚上……那天我醉酒时发生的事情，被人举报了……”

“哦？”

“我多么希望这件事情就当没发生过，可是我们似乎被人看到了。”

“……就当……没发生过吗？”所罗门靠近约翰，伸出一只苍白的手，握住约翰宽大的手掌——约翰可以闻到淡淡的花蜜香味，他瞬间甩开所罗门的手。

“没错！如果那天我不是喝醉了酒，你诱惑了我，我怎么会和你发生那样违反道德的事情！”约翰的语气中带着愤怒，“所罗门，我警告过你多少次，我们作为僧/侣/团/体，已经将身心都献给上/帝，怎么可以贪念男女私情，不，这是更罪恶的同/性/恋！”

“可是，那天晚上我没有强迫你，你不也表现得很愉悦的样子吗？”

“你还是不知道自己错在哪里吗，所罗门？都是因为你，我失去了贞洁，使我愧对僧/侣/团/体的身份，让我每天都活在在耻辱中！”

“……我就知道，对你做出这样的事情，会被你讨厌……”所罗门垂下长长的金色睫毛，壁炉的火光映在十字形状的瞳孔上，像是银河里撒了星星。

“那你还……”本来想继续咆哮的约翰，看到眼前这张天使一般美丽的面孔露出悲伤的神情，心里莫名其妙地抽痛了一下；因为害怕被看到自己尴尬的表情，赶紧把头扭到另一边，“算了……我要说什么来着……对，回到正题——我来这里，就是要救你出去。”

“为什么？你不是讨厌我吗？”

约翰从眼角处隐约看到所罗门稍稍歪着的金色脑袋，但是仍然不敢正视他。“我这是顾全大局，知道吗。如今我们的圣/地落在敌人手里，但是总有一天我们要把它夺回来。你是战斗的主力军，圣/战不能没有你，无论你有没有罪，我不可能看着自己多年的战友就这样被贪婪的法/国国王给消灭了。”

“果然，你也觉得圣/战没有结束吗。那好，你打算怎样救我？”

“我和亚瑟谈好了条件。亚瑟说，他也不希望失去自己重要的银行家和大律师，唯一的办法是我要替代你的罪名，和你交换位置，明天他们把我送去法/国接受审讯。既然我们两人犯下了罪孽，如果一定要有人承担这个罪名，就让我来承担吧。因为……所罗门，”约翰终于鼓起勇气，正视这个比自己矮半个头的骑士，以证实自己的真诚，“你是最强悍的骑士团，没有人能够取代你。”

所罗门温柔地笑了，轻轻摇了摇头，“不，如果我们两人中一定要有人被处死，那必定是我。”

“不，那个人应当是我……”约翰急了。

“嘘，约翰，”所罗门把一根手指放在约翰嘴唇上，让他保持安静，“你知道我为什么比其他骑士团强悍吗？那是因为‘爱’。每当想起我爱的那个人，我就会充满力量，在最绝望的困境中，我会为那个人奋战到最后一口气。人们都说我的强大是因为‘圣杯’，其实那个力量的源泉，对于我来说就是你呀，约翰。”说着，所罗门将双手放在自己的胸口，他的话语似乎变成了一种有形的、闪闪发亮的物体环绕在他的周围，胸前的红色十字仿佛也变成了绽放的红色玫瑰。

这一次，无论约翰如何回避，他还是无法阻挡所罗门散发出来的巨大魅力，心脏不听使唤地强烈跳动着，愣了半天才挤出一个字：“……我？”

“没错，我爱的那个人，就是你。不要那么吃惊，我已经对你说了好几百遍了吧，”所罗门的笑容变得更灿烂，紫色的眼睛和金色的头发更是给他花儿般的面容增添色彩，“或许你已经猜到了，我的偶像崇拜仪式，其实是对你的崇拜。没错，墙上的拉/丁语指的就是你。”

约翰满脸通红地退到墙角——面对所罗门这样沉重、扭曲的爱，他只想逃避，“你、你怎么可以瞒着我……”

但是所罗门一步一步地向他靠近，“我对你的爱太过深刻，以至于整个骑士团的成员都受到了影响，也跟着崇拜你的主保人圣/约/翰——这已经成为我们战斗的信念，我们日常的精神支柱。因此，如果没有圣/约/翰骑士团，我不觉得我们圣/殿骑士团可以继续维持下去。”

“够了，别再往下说了！”约翰气急败坏地跑到房间的另一边，捂住自己的耳朵。

所罗门只是站在原地微微笑着，“所以，只有你应该活下去，约翰。”

“别再说了，我不觉得没有我你会活不下去。你只是被不符合伦/理道德的情感给蒙蔽了，那不是爱！只有对上/帝的爱才是最真实、最至高无上的爱！”

“……唉，我怎么会爱上这个和我想法不同的人呢？算了，既然无法改变你的想法，也无法得到你的回应，我还不如去追逐自己的事业。”

约翰转过身看所罗门，神情有些半信半疑。

“怎么？我说要放弃你，继续我的圣战，你又不高兴了？”

“求之不得。”约翰的声音变得有点沙哑，“那么，今晚换我留在这间牢房，你走吧。”

“不要这么绝情，马上就赶我走嘛~现在天黑又下着大雨，外面多冷啊，”所罗门拉开窗帘，被雨打湿的漆黑玻璃映着模糊的身影，“再说，我还想明天在你去法/国前最后看你一眼……”

“……我希望你从明天开始就不要再想着我的事情了。”约翰摸了一下挂在自己腰间的袋子，“我差点忘了，这是给你带的蜂蜜，不过恐怕这是最后一次了。”

“蜂蜜！太好了，我最喜欢吃甜的东西，可是这里的牢饭选择不多啊，尽是些英/国黑暗料理。”所罗门像小孩子一样开心地接过约翰的蜂蜜罐子，“啊，不过牛奶还是有的，我们一起喝蜂蜜牛奶吧！”

说着，所罗门敲开铁门，对士兵轻声吩咐了几句。过了一会儿，士兵们扛着一张桌子和一罐牛奶回来了，毕恭毕敬地给所罗门摆好茶具才离开。

“果然，他们对你很好啊。”约翰坐到桌子旁边。

“看来他们也料到我就要无罪释放了，这是最后一个晚上对我阿谀奉承的机会了吧~”所罗门给两人杯子里盛满牛奶，又放了几勺蜂蜜进去。“哇~好香好甜~约翰家的花园一定四季都开满了美丽的花朵，所以才能酿出这么香的蜂蜜吧！”

“我们种花不是为了欣赏，而是用作医疗，花园里自然要种上不同品种的植物。”约翰也跟着喝了一口。

“约翰又是医生又是战士的，真是很帅气啊~”

“哪里的话，创建了银行的你也很厉害啊，改变了我从前对你有勇无谋的印象……说真的，我从前还真的很讨厌你……”

突然，所罗门离开座位，跪在约翰跟前抱住了他的脖子。

“所罗门，你这是做什么？”感到有些疲倦的约翰没来得及躲开，很快就因为所罗门身上传来的温度给惊得坐在椅子上动不了身。

“这是最后一次了，就让我抱一下，好吗？”

约翰只听到所罗门在他耳边轻语，像天使的歌声一般动听的声音使他全身酥麻，顿时心头涌起一股投降的冲动——他也想将这个比他纤细一个尺寸、美丽尊贵的人儿拥入怀中——他试图伸出双臂，可是双手却沉重得抬不起来，是他的错觉吗？为什么身体不听使唤了？

“……所罗门，我觉得……好困……”

渐渐地，约翰闭上了眼睛。

所罗门嘴角浮出了胜利的笑容，低头亲了一下已经趴在桌子上熟睡的骑士的栗子色短发，小声地说：“永别了，约翰。”

 

第二天清晨，窗外乌鸦低沉的叫声打破了伦/敦/塔庭院的寂静。

身穿红色天鹅绒衣裳、胸前绣着三只金色狮子的亚瑟快步来到盐/塔门前，守门的两个士兵立即给他开了铁门。

“早上好，骑士团先生。”亚瑟叉着腰站在门口，微微皱着浓眉，看着躺床上刚醒来的人。

约翰揉揉眼睛，环顾了一下房间，却没发现所罗门的踪影，顿时全身发凉，“……所罗门呢？”

“他半夜里已经坐船前往巴/黎了。”

“怎么会？！”

亚瑟点点头。

约翰二话不说，就要冲出门外，却被亚瑟拉住了，“等等，你要去哪里？”

“我要去法/国承认自己的罪过。”

“不行，我不希望同时失去两个骑士团。何况，你在英/国还有重要的任务。”

约翰狠狠地向墙壁捶了一拳，鲜血顺着刻在墙壁上的十字架流下去，十字被染成了红色——圣/殿的红色。

 

多年后，经过连夜的长途跋涉，约翰来到苏/格/兰的洛/锡/安中部地区。这里的天空很低，远处不时会有云朵降落在碧绿的山丘上，笼罩上一层厚厚的白纱，仿佛人间仙境。在这样人迹稀罕的神秘大地，说不定就藏着传说中的圣/殿宝藏吧。

是啊，自从覆灭之后，圣/殿已经成了传说，留下了许多不解之谜，就连接管了圣/殿在英/国的遗产的约翰也有许多不明白的地方。他曾根据不同的传闻，游遍各国寻找所罗门的行踪，终于在一个月前，他听说在远离欧/洲大陆的苏/格/兰曾有人见过圣/殿骑士团。

听到悠悠的笛声，约翰让疲劳的马停下脚步，自己跳下马背，朝附近山丘上的一大群白色绵羊走去。羊群中，有个十来岁的牧羊少年吹着风笛，绿色的苏/格/兰格子裙反衬了一头胡萝卜般的红发，他和亚瑟一样有浓浓的眉毛。

“威廉！”约翰向红发少年挥手。

少年放下手中的风笛，用带着浓浓苏/格/兰口音的英语说，“这不是约翰吗？你怎么来这里了？对哦，这里以前是圣/殿的领地吧。”

“对啊，不过最近成了圣/约/翰骑士团的领地了。”约翰苦笑道。

“我听说你在到处找所罗门？很可惜，他不在这里哦。”

又一个希望破灭了。“是、是吗……”约翰的声音变得哽咽，“也是，毕竟大家都看着他在巴/黎被处以火刑……对不起，请原谅我的幻想……”

“我很抱歉。还有什么可以帮你的吗？”

约翰想了一会，又低声说，“其实，我在找圣杯……”

“圣杯？”威廉突然捧腹大笑起来，“哪个人不在找圣杯？”

“每个人？可是圣杯只有一个啊……”

“不会吧，你做了所罗门那么多年的战友，还不清楚‘圣杯’的含义吗？也罢，圣/殿骑士团太神秘了，至今甚至没有人知道他们失落的宝藏和档案都去了哪里。好吧，让我告诉你我从这里的前圣/殿骑士团成员那里听来的说法——‘圣杯’是因人而异的，那个对于圣/殿来说最重要的事物，就是他们的圣杯。”

“圣/殿最重要的事物……？”约翰突然顿/住了，接着是一阵脸红。

“哈哈哈，你们年轻人的事情，我怎么知道呢，哈哈哈……”威廉笑得眼泪都快出来了。

被这个外表比自己小的国家嘲笑，约翰有点生气，可是他又不好意思说自己大概知道。

“但是关于所罗门的行踪，我有一点线索哦。我也是听这里的人说的，‘圣/殿很可能坐船去了遥远的西边的美利卡。’”

“美利卡？我知道了，谢谢你，威廉！”

“哦，这么快就要走了？”威廉对着转身要离去的约翰大喊。

“嗯，去寻找我的圣杯，”约翰跳上高大的白马，绣着白色八角十字的红色披风迎风而起，“——我失落多年的老朋友。”

威廉摘下帽子向远去的骑士挥舞，等红色的身影消失在遥远的翠绿色幽谷中时，红发的苏/格/兰少年又坐下来，用风笛吹奏起悠扬动听的曲子。

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne?

 

For auld lang syne, my jo,  
for auld lang syne,  
we’ll tak' a cup o’ kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

 

 

END


	5. 莎乐美

Salome

 

面带微笑的所罗门从走廊尽头的一扇门里走出来，步伐轻快，身后的白色披风迎风飘起，好似天使张开了翅膀。当他经过面对面走来的约翰时，肩膀正好擦到了对方黑色的僧侣袍子，为此他特意放慢了脚步，微微转过头以笑容表示他的歉意——那是多么美丽的笑容，仿佛一缕阳光穿透了二月的阴天，覆盖着庭院里粉色杏花的积雪也要被这温暖融化。他淡金色的头发就像雏鸟柔软的羽毛，瞳孔的颜色比地中海的深蓝还要迷人，这样漂亮的年轻人笑起来，有谁会不被他吸引呢？  
然而擦肩而过的约翰仅仅对所罗门皱了皱眉头，不做片刻停留，继续朝反方向走去了。

所罗门看着黑色斗篷的冷漠背影，脸上却露出喜悦之情。背上的伤口时刻给他带来刺痛的感觉，可是这正是所罗门期望的——他终于胜利了。

 

所罗门知道自己罪孽深重。今天，他也独自一人跪在地下密室的圣坛前。

圣坛上用一个银色大盘子供着的，是圣人的头颅，这是他刚和圣/约/翰/骑/士/团竞争来的战利品。

“让我亲吻你的嘴唇，约翰。”所罗门像玫瑰般鲜红的双唇吻在了干枯发黑的嘴唇上。

他知道自己罪孽深重。所罗门脱下白色的上衣，露出更为苍白的肌肤，拿起鞭子狠狠地朝自己背上鞭打了一下。

突如其来的一阵剧痛刺激了他，让他更清楚自己的罪过。

他爱上了不可以爱的人，一直被拒绝，得不到对方的爱，但是他一味执迷不悟，反而越陷越深。

他回想起约翰给他拔出胸膛中的剑，又用烧红的炭火给他接合伤口的情景——那是他第一次心动。

再一次，这样的真实感。

第二个鞭子又狠狠地落在他背后细嫩的皮肤上。这一下，是为了惩罚自己的贪婪。既然无法被爱，被憎恨也无妨，只要不被无视就好。他想起两人檫肩而过时，约翰俊俏的脸庞因为怨恨自己夺走了宝物，而稍微扭曲了一下的瞬间。所罗门的嘴角不禁向上弯成优美的弧形。

原本每日用作自罚的鞭策，不知何时起却唤醒了他自虐的欲望，正如这样无法开花结果的恋爱，到一定程度也只能扭曲变形。

就像发了毒瘾，他又拿起鞭子朝自己的背部甩去……

正在此时，密室的门突然被撞开，七个金发、身材高挑的年轻骑士走了进来。

他们其中的两人拉住所罗门的手臂，两人给他褪去身上剩下的衣裳，两人开始抚摸他裸露的身体，最俊俏的那个骑士低头轻咬他细长的脖子。

“哦，没想到你们敢对我动手呢？”面对这样突如其来的情况，所罗门没有丝毫畏惧。

“失礼了，圣/殿大人，可这是大/团/长的命令。”握住所罗门手臂的一个骑士在他耳边低声说。

“也是我们的意愿。我们实在不忍心再看着圣/殿大人这样独自痛苦下去……”一个骑士脱去了自己的上衣，凹凸有致的肌肉暴露在空气中。

“虽然对于圣/殿大人来说，我们比不上尊贵的圣/约/翰大人，”其他骑士也迅速褪去了衣物，“但是我们会尽量满足你。”  
说着，一个骑士吻上了所罗门的玫瑰色的双唇……

在年轻俊美的骑士们的簇拥下，集体的呜咽声中，所罗门轻而易举地迎来了高潮。他看着圣坛，紫水晶的眼睛泪水迷蒙，哭喊道：“约翰！约翰……！！”  
人，原本生来就有罪。


	6. 罗慕路斯与雷穆斯

Romulus and Remus

 

在晴空万里的天气里，从市中心卡波迪蒙蒂山顶可以清晰地看到顶着白雪的维苏威火山，俯瞰整座城市被泛着柔柔银光的深蓝色海水拥抱着，那不勒斯城就像一个巨大的宝盒，优雅建筑的屋顶色彩斑斓、数不尽的艺术魁宝深藏其中。“朝至那不勒斯，夕死足矣”，多少文人志士曾被这座欧洲第三大城市、西西里王国的首都的磅礴大气折服，不远千里到此只为亲眼目睹、见证这世间的奇迹。此时，在这个革命四起的动荡时代，似乎也吸引了一些不速之客。

一个哨兵看到了远处城外一队人马浩浩荡荡地走来，领头的高举着一只旗帜，即使从山顶上也可以看到旗子的色彩——红白绿。

“加里波第的革命军来了！”  
士兵们奔走相告，消息很快传到了还在卡波迪蒙蒂王宫的画廊里正在做写生素描的罗维诺耳朵里。随即，这个外表20岁出头、深棕发金绿眼、五官精致立体的年轻人扔下手中的画笔，皱了一下清秀的眉头，声音低沉地说：

“可恶……居然杀过来了？我是绝对不会让那个混蛋得逞的……”  
他抬头看了看他刚才还在临摹的卡拉瓦乔的作品《耶稣的鞭笞》，又环顾四周摆满每个房间的绘画和雕塑——这些都是他的宝贝，绝不能落入低俗无知的革命军手里。

 

罗维诺回想起一个月前，费里西安诺哭哭啼啼地来恳求他的情景。罗维诺把他请进卡塞塔王宫的夏之厅，两人面对面坐在绿色条纹的天鹅绒沙发椅上，画着波旁王族纹章的大理石桌子上摆放着水果装饰的彩色甜点卡瑟塔，以及精美的英国陶瓷茶具。

“说吧，有什么事？”面对这个五官长得和自己一模一样、哭得鼻子都要掉下来的人，罗维诺特意避开对方的眼神，不耐烦地仰头看天花板上的普洛塞尔皮娜女神壁画。

“…哥…哥哥……”费里抽抽搭搭地说。

“别叫我哥哥，我不是你哥哥。”罗维诺仍然靠着沙发昂着头，淡淡地说。

“可、可是，我们都是罗马爷爷的孙子，我们本来就是亲兄弟呀！”  
“你别突然把一千多年前的事情扯出来可恶，你的企图我清楚得很。”罗维诺扫视了费里一眼，又转移目光，翘起二郎腿。

“可是可是，统一南北意大利是当今大势所在、是所有人的意志呀~哥哥快与我合并了吧……”  
“等一下！从刚才开始你的说法就很奇怪，你是被革命家怪异的思想给洗脑了吗？什么哥哥、什么南北意大利，我说，我什么时候是‘意大利’了？老子可是西西里王国！”罗维诺气得狠狠敲了一下大理石桌子，却被痛得直甩手。

“呜呜呜……哥哥为什么对费里这么无情……难道你不记得我们小时候和爷爷在一起的快乐时光了吗？”  
罗维诺使劲回想，脑海里浮现的只是庞贝被火山埋葬的情景。

“爷爷走了之后，我就只剩下哥哥一个亲人了，呜呜呜……后来神圣罗马也走了，现在只有费里一个人在世界上，孤孤单单的，尽受人欺负……”费里的声音微弱得像雏鸟，豆大的泪珠不断掉落，双手根本来不及擦拭。

“欺负？谁欺负你了？”罗维诺变得有些心软，掏出西装裤口袋里的手帕扔到费里眼前。

“上司为难我，他说如果我和你无法取得和谈，就要惩罚费里……”费里拿起手帕擦眼泪。

“和谈？哼，革命军攻占了我的西西里岛，还想与我和谈？”  
“我多么不希望和哥哥作战啊，可是如果不和谈，我们很可能手足相残……”说着，费里居然从位置上起来，跪在罗维诺跟前，扯着他的衣袖摇晃，“哥哥，你就帮帮费里吧，费里好想哥哥，费里不想自己一个人孤孤单单……”  
在罗维诺的内心，一种对“弟弟”的爱怜之情悄悄地苏醒了，他忍不住伸出空着的另一只手，轻轻地拍拍浅棕发的脑袋。

 

然而，后来撕毁和约的却是费里这一方。短短一个月后，加里波第率领的革命军出其不意地入侵了那不勒斯，毫无防备的波旁军队全面溃败，此刻，西西里王国的政权就要被交到侵略者的手中。

加里波第的千人军队已经杀入普雷比席特广场，波旁军队残余势力与之做最后的顽强抵抗。

在双方军队激战之时，一个纤瘦的身影冲进了不设防的那不勒斯王宫——那是身穿红色上衣、白色长裤的革命军制服的费里，他手握长剑一往直前，绿色的领巾迎风飘扬。

他刚进入大厅，就被这座雄伟宫殿的气势震撼了：高达三层楼的大厅由优雅的白色大理石做成，高耸的拱顶雕刻着西西里王国十二个省份的白色灰底纹章，墙壁上的古罗马战士浮雕用冷漠的目光看着他，二楼的女神雕像高举权杖，仿佛在伸张正义。他抬头看上层一排透明的大窗户，窗外的蓝天将它们染成蓝色，照射在走廊上的强烈阳光让他不敢睁眼直视。

让费里觉得更刺眼的，是背对着他站在宽大楼梯最顶层的一身黑色军装的罗维诺——他最大的对手、也是他最想获得的宝物。

“哥哥，南意大利已经输了，快来和我统一吧！”  
罗维诺转过身，胸前点缀着银色勋章的挺拔贴身的军服让他散发出与往日不同的战士气质，金色的衣领和肩章使他的金绿目光更显得锐利有神。他拔出白色腰带系着的金色西洋剑，高声喊道：

“只要我还有一口气，决不允许西西里王国被意大利吞并！”  
罗维诺高举西洋剑，向楼梯底层的费里冲去——半空中，两把长剑交叉相碰在一起，发出尖锐的响声，回荡在空旷的宫殿大厅。

两把剑很快分开，罗维诺快速地向费里的身体不断突刺，却总是被费里的剑及时挡回去。持续往后退的费里突然使出狠劲，跃上了台阶，窜到罗维诺身后，但罗维诺反应灵敏地转过身，又用剑挡住了费里的袭击。

“哥哥，我们的实力还真是不相上下呀，我们难道不是兄弟吗？”费里一边与罗维诺拼剑，一边微笑着说。

“手足相残这种事情，可不是兄弟做得出来的混蛋！”罗维诺怒气汹汹地瞪着这个与自己个子和身材差不多的对手。

“那我不和哥哥争斗，哥哥会自愿与我统一吗？”  
“混蛋，我是独立的王国，凭什么要被你灭掉！”趁着两人的剑在空中僵持不下，罗维诺一鼓作气把费里的剑顶下来，将他上半身压在楼梯栏杆上。

费里弓起腰身，抬起双腿狠踢罗维诺的腹部，使后者不得不松开他，往后退一步。松懈之中，费里用剑直接捅向他的胸口，罗维诺千钧一发之下身子及时闪到一边，剑刺穿了他腋下的墙壁。就在费里挣扎着要把剑拔出墙壁的时候，罗维诺用剑顶住了他的背后。豆大的汗珠滴下罗维诺深棕色的发尖，他的嘴角咧开一个缝，露出得意的笑容：

“投降吧，你这个混蛋！”  
没想到，费里哇地一声哭了：“哥哥，饶了我吧，我投降！”说着，他举着双手转向罗维诺。

罗维诺叹了口气，把剑收回腰间——费里突然转身把墙上的剑双手拔出来，刺向毫无防备的罗维诺。等罗维诺反应过来时，他发现自己的左手臂被深深地划了一道伤口。忍着痛，他又举起剑和费里战斗，对方似乎也因为能量消耗而稍微变得动作迟缓。

也许是累了，罗维诺开始觉得自己有些提不起劲，渐渐地，他甚至感到头晕目眩。终于，他的身体变得不听指挥，他使足最后一口劲再次刺向费里——西西里王国的命运、他自己的命运就掌握在他的手里，这一次一定要赢——  
他的剑还是被费里的剑挡住了。当对方向他逼来时，他居然无法像之前那样用力气顶回去，反倒是直接被对方一口气推倒在大理石地面，瞬间，他手中的长剑飞了出去，他的脖子被架上了费里的西洋剑。

“Checkmate. 你输了，哥哥。”费里坐在罗维诺身上，在长剑刺眼的光芒之后的，是费里尖锐的金棕色目光。

“你的剑有毒……？”罗维诺感到药物在全身扩散，手脚已经无法动弹。

“所谓兵不厌诈嘛~”费里露出天真的微笑，却丝毫没有减少架在罗维诺脖子上的剑的力度，“我实在太高兴了，哥哥终于要和我统一了~”  
“可恶的费里，你这是活生生的侵略，不是统一！我绝不、绝不让你吞并！”  
“南意大利本来就是意大利的一部分，统一才是正义的道路！”  
“你胡说什么！我一个建立了700多年的王国，早就是一个完整统一的国家，有着自己光辉的历史与文明，怎么可能就让你这个后起之国给消灭了呢！我绝不允许让这样的事情发生！”  
“哥哥到这种时候还嘴硬，我要让全世界的人都承认南意大利是我的一部分，让西西里王国从历史上消失甚至被遗忘，我要让你知道谁是这个新国家的真正主人——胜者为王，败者为寇！”  
“不可能，人们不可能忘记西西里王国700多年以来的荣光！”  
“怎么不可能？历史都是战胜者谱写的，不是么？”费里放下了手中的剑，可是药物已经让罗维诺完全无法反抗，更别提从地上爬起来了。“我们统一吧，美丽的哥哥，有宽广又富饶的南意的加入，意大利会更强大哦~”  
罗维诺眼睁睁地看着费里细嫩的手掌顺着自己的衣襟一直游移到腰带，随后裤子被一口气褪下他细长又苍白的双腿，汗湿的下身暴露在空气里。

“可恶的费里，你居然敢做这样的事！我绝对饶不了你这个混蛋！”被自称是自己“弟弟”的人如此对待，罗维诺感到奇耻大辱，他很想杀了压在自己身上的这个披着羊皮的暴君，可是此刻他除了大喊却什么都做不了。

“虽然统一并不意味着要这么做，但是哥哥实在太傲娇又太漂亮了~”费里冷笑着，继续他手中的动作——他捏了捏罗维诺尚未苏醒的分身，低下头将其含在嘴里。仿佛是天生的做爱高手，费里潮湿又温热的吸允勾起了罗维诺的欲望，在他的嘴里，罗维诺的分身逐渐变得肿胀。罗维诺觉得自己的身体在发热，本能促使他的喉咙发出哼哼的声音，但是他努力克制住自己。

“怎么样，哥哥？是不是感觉很棒？你可以尽情发声哦~”费里松了口，抬头微笑着对咬紧牙关、脸颊泛红的罗维诺说。

“……可恶……看我不杀了你……”罗维诺强忍着眼泪，绝对不让对方看到更脆弱的自己。

“哥哥这么可爱，害得我也硬得难受呢~”费里掏出了自己的家伙，跨坐在罗维诺的腹部，让两人的分身贴在一起，然后双手开始握着套弄。

“……嗯……可恶……啊……啊啊~~”罗维诺想张嘴继续骂，没想到却像发情的公猫般发出高亢的呻吟声。

“哥哥这么敏感，是因为很久没有做爱了吧？也是，哥哥上个世纪就从安东尼奥家搬出来了呢~”  
“除了你，东尼是我最不想做爱的对象……”罗维诺喘着粗气，勉强从牙缝里挤出话语。

“我知道了，哥哥还爱着基尔吧……”随着自己手中动作的加快，费里的声音开始变得沙哑，也跟着喘气。

罗维诺没有回答，只是加大了喘息声。

“我也还爱着神圣罗马，虽然他已经不在了……我们对初恋都很痴情呢，果然是两兄弟吧……可是，除了神圣罗马，我最爱的人就是哥哥哦……嗯……”  
两人的对话就此暂停，继而转为纯粹的喘息和呻吟声——在情欲的触动下，罗维诺终于丢弃了自己的尊严，任凭费里套弄自己的命根子，并且呻吟声也越来越毫无忌惮。最后，高潮来临，白浊的液体浇灌了费里手中两兄弟的分身——在刺激全身的快感之中，罗维诺感到自己的身体似乎产生了变化。

“哥哥，这样我们就是一个统一的国家了哦~”费里弯下腰，将罗维诺的分身贴在脸上，轻轻地舔舐两人混在一起的炙热精液。

“……去死吧，可恶的弟弟……”罗维诺虚弱地说，控制不住改变对费里的称谓。费里不以为然，脸上露出胜利的喜悦之情。

罗维诺内心发出最后的求救：他最心爱的骑士，就算是可恶的安东尼奥也行，霸道的弗朗西斯也行，谁都行……可是静悄悄的大厅里，谁都没有来救他。

最后，他看到窗外普雷比席特广场红金色的国旗被缓缓降下，取而代之的是红白绿的旗帜高高飘扬。

西西里王国结束了他750年历经风霜的历史。罗维诺躺在冰冷的大理石地板上，再也没有起来。

 

Lascia ch'io pianga la cruda sorte, 

E che sospiri la libertà!  
让我为悲惨的命运哭泣，  
让我为自由叹息！


	7. 尾声

经过五个晚上的仔细研读，基尔终于破解了这本那不勒斯语书写的历史书。读完最后一页时，他小心翼翼地合上这本古老而珍贵的书，立即起身，着手前往罗马。

他连夜骑着马匹，片刻不停地奔跑，终于在清晨天空才刚刚泛白的时候，来到了罗马近郊的一个柠檬园里。

在一望无垠的柠檬树林地平线上，基尔看到一个人的身影在慢慢走动着。因为怕白马踏坏树林，他跳下马，朝那个人奔去——

“哥哥大人！”

将草帽挂在背上的身影转过头，随即这个纤细的年轻人的清秀脸庞露出惊讶的神色——

“基尔？”

看着向他奔跑而来的基尔，罗维诺连忙将手中的铲子和装肥料的麻袋藏在身后。

还没等罗维诺反应过来，基尔扑上去，紧紧地拥抱住了他——对方的体温很快传达到罗维诺相对瘦小的身体上，他感到厚实的胸膛中砰砰跳动的心脏，这样突如其来的真实感，这个思念了许多年、许多年的拥抱——他以为自己在做梦，一个美好得永远也不愿意醒来的梦。

“哥哥大人，我知道了、我全都知道了！”基尔激动地在罗维诺耳边说，搂着后者的肩膀和腰部的双手止不住地颤抖。

“……你知道了什么？”

“这么多年来，真是辛苦哥哥大人了。”基尔抬起枕在罗维诺肩膀上的头，将两人上半身拉开一点距离，看着一身朴素的劳作服装的罗维诺，微微皱起眉头，露出温柔的笑容，“我才知道，哥哥大人这么坚强。”

他知道了……这几百年来他一直极力隐藏的秘密，那些自己独自一人经历的折磨与苦难……他全都知道了……

不知不觉地，眼泪涌上了罗维诺的眼眶，他睫毛细长的眼睛稍微一眨，泪水就像河流一样止不住地往下掉。

“笨蛋，我一点点也不坚强……”他推开基尔的拥抱，用双手擦拭落下的热泪。

“哥哥大人……”基尔眉头紧锁，心疼地看着他。

“面对那么多的事情，我一点办法都没有……我多么想、多么想变得像你这样强大，但我还是失败了……我多么不想在你面前落泪，可是最终还是让你看到我脆弱的一面……”罗维诺不服气地咬着牙，声音却因为哭泣而变得哽咽。

“没关系的，在我面前，哥哥大人可以不用坚强，”基尔掏出怀里的手帕递给罗维诺，“就这样一直脆弱下去也没有关系的。”

罗维诺瘪着嘴接过手帕，盖在被泪水浸湿的脸使劲擦拭，像只生气的猫发出咕哝声：“你这个混蛋……你这个混蛋……你以为我这样做都是为了什么呢？”

“为了什么？”

罗维诺抬起头，才发现久远记忆中那个活蹦乱跳的少年如今已经长得如此高大英俊，一身气派的普兰色军装突显出他的强壮身材和王者气质。那双漂亮的深红色眼睛地认真注视着他，仿佛迫切地期待着答案。他犹如两片玫瑰花瓣的双唇微微张了一下，却欲言又止。

罗维诺轻轻地摇了摇头，将湿漉漉的手帕放入自己的口袋：

“等我真正坚强起来之后再把手帕还给你，直到那时候，我才告诉你想知道的原因。”

罗维诺弯腰卷起裤脚，提起地上沉重的工具和肥料，朝墨绿色的柠檬树林深处走去，单薄的形影渐渐消失在金色的晨光中，只留下基尔一个人站在原地，陷入了深深的沉思。

 

 

（全文终）


End file.
